


love letter to a nightmare

by mido



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, M/M, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, again it's not necessarily blood but because lightning's an AI but you know, if it can be called that because technically it's a human eating a computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: There is no Michael, no Raphael now-- there is only Jin and the Light.





	love letter to a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in one day baby! this one was half prompted by the same person as before (aisaki-emiru on tumblr), and when i say half prompted i mean i just saw their tweets about raijin vore and went ham
> 
> lots of religious references, as well as gory details about dismemberment/decapitation so read at your own risk

It’s half unexpected, how easily the thought comes to Jin. Its simple yet profound nature provides a slight solace for him, cutting through the webbed haze of deception and mind-games Lightning has knit for them like a hot knife through butter. Jin finds himself considering it with a mind stuck between the idea of his nature as a throne and the recollection of the hatred he’s long since gone numb to. No one is coming to save him, not even the unnamed, faceless person who reported the incident ten years ago, not even Yusaku, ever the hero, and not even Shoichi-- Jin feels a pinch of guilt admitting it, but the most Shoichi has done is yell his name with varying tones of melancholy and rage, as if he would forget it if the other didn’t serve to scream it at his computer time and time again.

 

He gnashes his teeth, as if in anticipation. His hands twitch, as if aching for something to grab. His eyes skitter around the room until they come to rest on the pool where Windy used to spend most of his time griping about the Hanoi virus, the pool that now holds a nearly comatose Lightning. Needless to say, his duel with Revolver hadn’t gone as planned.

 

Jin steps closer. He towers over his fallen Ignis, staring down at him like a god indifferent to the world below. He watches as Lightning shifts slightly, having felt his origin walk in, and uncurls himself from a fetal position to standing, no matter how unsteadily, with his feet planted at the bottom of the basin. “Is something the matter, Jin?” He asks smoothly, in that condescending tone of his-- it seems the Hanoi virus, though it put a hole in his head, hadn’t touched his vocal cords, if AIs even have those. Jin doesn’t answer, but he’s slightly taken aback at Lightning’s presumptuous use of his first name; where did he think he’d  _ ever  _ get the permission to do that, right off the bat, no less?

 

Ah, right. This was Lightning he was talking about, after all.

 

He doesn’t bother gracing him with an answer even then, but Lightning continues even without garnering a reaction of some sort. “Are you unsatisfied with my loss, perhaps?” He wonders aloud, tapping a finger against his cheek (Jin’s surprised he’ll admit it was a loss to begin with). “There’s nothing to worry about, though. Bowman will still prevail, as I’ve intended. Once Playmaker and Revolver are gone, there will be nothing standing in our way.”

 

_ Our way,  _ Jin thinks. Our  _ way. _

 

That seems to be the final candle to be lit in the congregation of Jin’s mindspace, all the rest blazing with the emotions he’d thought dead for so long. He doesn’t think when he reaches out his hand, and in a split second, grasps Lightning’s tiny body in his fist, raising him from water so far from holy that it’s laughable. The Light doesn’t struggle, though, as he had expected him to-- he simply watches Jin with a both sardonic and disbelieving expression, as if Jin possibly inflicting harm to him was simply an impossible task for the other to follow through with. Jin feels his anger twist furiously in the pit of his stomach like a vat of yellow, diamond-eyed snakes writhing in his gut.

 

“Jin, what are you doing?” Lightning asks, apparently completely unfazed. Jin isn’t stupid, though-- he knows Ignises do indeed feel pain, Windy being a prime example, so he squeezes tighter, relishing in Lightning’s slight shift of his body to reduce his discomfort. “Don’t call me that.” He hisses, digging his pinky nail into Lightning’s lower back. The Light doesn’t reward him with a similar hiss, though-- he simply erases any trace of faux-consideration from his gaze, leaving Jin with a cold, narrow stare burning into the backs of his eyelids when he blinks. “What else can I call you?” Lightning inquires, his sarcastic tone implying the question is obviously rhetorical, that Jin isn’t to answer if he knows what’s right in this situation. Then again, ‘this situation’ isn’t exactly one either of them have ever experienced before. 

 

Again, Jin does not answer. However, he does loosen his grip enough for Lightning to shimmy his arms out of his fist and rest them on his thumb, interlacing his fingers and resting his chin on them. “Your name is Jin.” The Light says in a frigid tone, his face stony. “And you are  _ my  _ origin.”

 

If before was the last candle lit, Lightning’s words are the catalyst to burn the whole church. The snakes in his gut sink their fangs into his stomach lining, and Jin bites his lip so hard he splits the skin, letting crimson bead down his chin like that of an animal taking a chunk out of their prey. Lightning raises an eyebrow at his turmoil, or, at least, he looks thoroughly intrigued. 

 

That expression disappears in an instant or even less when Jin lifts the Light to eye level and in one swift movement of his teeth and his head, he leans forward and bites his arm off as if he were Eve, taking a bite of a forbidden fruit. Lightning  _ does  _ give a reaction this time, thank god, gasping in both surprise and searing pain as ichor-like fluid spews from the hole where his arm used to be. His hand sticks out of Jin’s mouth as he chews the limb to mush, disappearing when he swallows, virtual bone and all. Green-gold smears over his lips when he darts his tongue out to wet them, clearly unsated. The Light does not fight, nor deny him the pleasure, however-- he simply stares at his disloyal throne with the widest eyes he feels a masquerading god can manage and brings his other hand up to clutch at the empty joint, a fluid similar to liquid gold pouring from it like an unholy waterfall. Fleetingly Lightning wonders what Kiyoshi would say if he’d been watching from the beginning onwards, instead of dying amidst the retaliation to the trauma he’d caused.

 

It is at that moment that Jin realizes just how much he and Eve have in common, as well. Only, his conniving serpent was the taboo fruit itself, seemingly wholly unaware of his seductive nature to just  _ take a bite, a little taste won’t hurt. _

 

Surely enough, it didn’t.

 

So when Jin leans in again, he does not stop to think about savoring the taste of false divinity on his tongue, nor does he stop to notice the truly fearful expression Lightning is wearing, though still unclear if it’s a mask or his actual feelings, if he had any to begin with. He’s far too gone in the indulgence of ripping his captor limb from limb with his teeth and claws alone, so he holds Lightning up by one of his feet as he lowers the Ignis’s head into his mouth. Just before clamping down on his neck, however, he hesitates, as if he’s realizing the severity of the situation, if cannibalizing the artificial product of his childhood trauma can even be called severe. The Light notices his split-second pause, and opens his mouth to speak once more, to prophesize his return or Jin’s mistake or something equally dull, but before he can utter a word, Jin’s teeth disconnect his head from his body, grinding his cranium and brain matter (if an AI even has those) to a gummy pulp and swallowing with finality as greenishly twenty-four karat blood sprays out of the hole where his neck used to connect the aforementioned appendages. A liquid akin to a bruised-color leaks out as well, dripping onto Jin’s cheeks as if the throne is shedding tears for his master’s demise, tears that taste not salty, but rather decadent, as if there was sweet, rosy wine flowing throughout Lightning’s veins this entire time. 

 

Unceremoniously, Jin drops Lightning’s motionless body like a filthy rag into the pool of healing water before him, even though he’s quite aware that to heal does not mean to regenerate, as was obvious with Windy. Even so, he finds himself staring down at the mangled corpse forlornly as it dyes the water yellow, though not in the same way one would watch a friend or a loved one’s death. No, Jin watches the Light’s tiny fingers twitch once, then twice, like a wild animal wishing to devour its prey once more.

 

He’s sure that when Lightning arises once more, he’ll call him Gabriel this time.

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests on my ygo sideblog @magnetdoll, and on my twitter @gurovirus! mention a jin ship to motivate me faster (;
> 
> i also have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/seibyl)! please consider dropping a tip if you enjoy my writing, it really helps!


End file.
